Ghoul Vampire
by Fire's Dark Shadow
Summary: In the manga, Tsukune becomes a ghoul: a super-vampiric beserker. But what if was already one? And not just the beserker, but a true ghoul, straight from Arabian legend?
1. Chapter 1

Ghoul + Vampire

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire.

'_It's so dark out'_, the night watchmen thought to himself, as he strolled through the cemetery. Mirioka Ichigo had been a watchman for thirty years. As such, he had grown mostly immune to the rather disturbing atmosphere that permeated the place. But even by his standards, this was a rather ominous night. The night of the new moon, the light of that particular celestial body was gone. Not that it would have mattered, the angry clouds overhead would have blocked it, just as they were blocking the starlight. And not just the sky; it had been rather foggy all day, and that condition didn't seem the least bit inclined to change anytime soon. This made traversing the centuries old Kyoto Cemetery something of a hazard.

Ichigo was startled out of his thoughts by an odd shuffling sound, like metal striking old wood. Instantly, he dropped down into a crouch, reaching behind his back for his old, but well cared for, .95 millimeter. As a thirty year veteran, he had learned to recognize the sound he was hearing; that of a coffin being unearthed. Moving with great care, he slowly approached the sound, ready to fire on anything that moved. Another thing his years of service taught him; most people who dug up corpses weren't exactly poster children for sanity. Even as he thought this, and much to his distress, he noticed the sounds had morphed, from digging, to the sound of a lid being pried off, and the… the horrible sound of bones cracking and flesh tearing. More than a little cautious, he approached... and stopped dead in his tracks.

No amount of service in any field could have possibly prepared him for what he saw. There was a large hole in the ground with an open coffin next to it. But that wasn't what grabbed his attention. It was what was in front of the hole that made him want to simultaneously throw up, scream as loud as he could, and run away.

Four beings were crouching around what he could barely tell was a body. And they were _eating_ it. Although they looked like humans, albeit ones that were splattered in blood, gore, and embalming fluid, there was something about them that simply screamed "monsters" at him, besides their choice in food. It wasn't anything on a conscious level. It was something deeper, almost primordial in its strength; something in blood bone and soul. Instincts, from when man wasn't the most powerful species on Earth, but simply another animal to be hunted, killed, and consumed on a predator's whim. And they were screaming at him to run, run as far away from these three monsters as possible.

Wait, _three_ monsters? Ichigo counted again, and came up with three. But hadn't there been _four_ of them originally? If there were three there, but four originally…

Before he could complete that thought, he felt a cold breath on the back of his neck. He whirled around, and found himself facing one of most unearthly beautiful women he had ever seen. Her raven black hair was cut short, but still looked quite luxurious. She had a kind, motherly face… if one ignored the blood around her mouth and bits of gore hanging from her razor sharp teeth. She was wearing what looked like a jeans and a sweater, quite a nice outfit to if you ignored the fact that it was soaked in blood. All in all, she was quite pretty, in an "I'm a deranged sociopath and I'm going to rip you to shreds" sort of way. Abruptly, he realized that the sounds of the other monsters feasting had stopped. Looking, he saw that rather than eating the corpse, they were all surrounding him. And they looked hungry. In a rather absentminded sort of way, he noticed that another was female, just as beautiful as the first one, but in the "hot teenager" sort of way, rather than the "beautiful mother" way. The other two were male. The older one also looked scarily attractive, a thirty year that could still turn heads young and old. And the last one was essentially the teenage version of the older male.

All these thoughts went through his head in a split second. And unfortunately, that was all the time he had, as he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder, where the younger girl had _bitten_ him. As the rest of the pack lunged upon him, he couldn't help but pray, _'Please let it be quick…'_

**The Next Day…**

Aono Tsukune flopped down in his chair at the table. At the stove, his mother, Aono Mira(1) was busy preparing breakfast. His twin sister, Aono Kyouko(2), was still in the shower, if the sounds were any indication. Across the table, his father, Aono Touta(1), was reading the newspaper. With some amusement, he read the headline:

"**Murder Most Foul: Night Watchmen found Mutilated in Cemetery!"**

He snorted in amusement, wondering why it was front page news. It wasn't like the guy tasted all that good…

He was broken out of his thoughts as his sister flopped down next to him.

"Morning Tsukki!" She cried happily.

"Morning Kyou-chan." He said, much calmer. Of the two of them, she was the most hyperactive. Their mom came over, and scooped today's breakfast on their plates: freshly spiced watchman, with a side of well-aged corpse, and a glass of warm blood.

"This looks delicious mom!" Kyou-chan cried. Oh yes, defiantly the hyper one…

When everyone finished their meal, their father spoke up, somewhat of a rarity as the man never spoke unless it was important. Needless to say, when he did speak, everyone listened.

"Kyouko. Tsukune. These arrived for you today." With that, he slid two fliers over to them. Even as Tsukune was picking his up, Kyou-chan had already ripped into hers.

"Awesome! There finally here!"

Even as he listened to his sister, he opened his up, looked at it, and nearly dropped it in shock. Across the top, kanji marked the paper as the thing he and Kyou-chan had waited for:

"**Yokai Academy Acceptance Application."**

Authors Note:

So, what did you all think? Please review and let me know.

1: I have no clue what Tsukune's parents' names are, and frankly I don't care. They only show up a few times in this story, for very insignificant things anyway.

2: I tweaked Kyouko to be Tsukune's twin sister instead of his cousin for one simple reason: to get them in the same class and to avoid having to write about her parents. Besides that, and that like Tsukune, she's a Yokai, I haven't changed the slightest thing about her personality or looks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghoul Vampire

Chapter 2: First Day, First Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire

Warning: character death, and reference to rape in this chapter.

Aono Tsukune was feeling content. It wasn't because the sun was shining; he hated light. It wasn't because birds were chirping; that just made him hungry. No, he was content because he was finally on the bus to Yokai Academy, the school for monsters. He couldn't help but wonder why, though. He had been going to a human school, so he knew about all the subjects they taught. And his family had been living in the human world for two thousand years, ever since they left the deserts of their homeland in Arabia; it wasn't like they needed to learn how to fit in. A loud voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Jeeze, why did dad make us wear these stupid limiters?" his twin sister, Kyouko complained. "Its not like we would just go about randomly using our abilities!"

Although he didn't say anything, Tsukune couldn't help but agree. He didn't particularly like the limiters either. Looking down at his hand, he couldn't help think about how innocuous the things looked. His looked like a plain gold band, wrapped around his ring finger. Although it looked plain on the outside, the inside was a different story; the interior side, hidden by the flesh of his finger, was carved with Egyptian hieroglyphs, sealing his power. And his sister's was even more so; hers took the form of a red hair clip. Finally, to add insult to injury, their father had made it so they couldn't release themselves without the others consent. Meaning, only he could remove Kyouko's seal; she couldn't even touch it. And vice versa; she was the only one who could remove his.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as the bus passed through the mystical barrier separating the Academy from the human world. As he and his sister left the bus, the driver shot them one parting question.

"Are you sure about this? Yokai Academy is a very scary place!"

"Puhleaze! I've had scarier things for breakfast! You know, you're pretty creepy." Said Kyouko with her usual blunt confidence. Before the bus driver could respond, she continued, "too creepy. That's suspicious!"

Tsukune only sighed, already used to her behavior. Not bothering to apologize, he merely turned, and continued on the path to Yokai, ignoring his sisters cries for him to wait.

As he walked, he looked around, taking in the ambiance. By the standards of a human, it was actually pretty creepy; dead, gnarled trees, with a dirt path meandering through them, bare, scraggly cliffs to his left, looking over an ocean that looked like it was made of blood… the sound of crows cawing only added to it. All in all, he probably would have changed his shape to that of a vulture or a wolf, just to fit in with the scenery, if it wasn't for the limiter ring.

His sister, of course, would probably change into a giraffe or something, just because she wanted to. She always was remarkably strong-willed. Although pig-headed and stubborn might be better word's to describe her.

As he was walking along, he heard the sounds of wheels, and someone shouting. He only had the time to turn around before something crashed into him. He landed on the ground a few meters away, slightly stunned but not hurt. Getting up, he put his hand on the warm, fleshy thing in front of him as he tried to regain his bearings…

Wait. Warm and fleshy thing? He squeezed whatever it was a bit, getting a moan as a result. A very _feminine_ moan. Backing up as fast as he could, he took a good look, and gulped.

As it turned out, he had just been feeling up a girl's chest. A very _cute_ girl. She had long pink hair that, had she been standing, probably would have reached her ass. A voluptuous chest, slim waist, and legs to die for, and she had looks girls would kill for. He should know; Kyouko had killed the head cheer leader at their old school because she was jealous of her looks.

Clearing his head of such thoughts, he went over to the girl, and offered her a hand.

"Oh, thank you! I'm sorry I crashed into you; I'm anemic and everything got so blurry and mph-" seeing that the girl was starting to babble, he quickly put a finger to her lips. Seeing that she stopped, he took said finger away. Before she, or he for that matter, could say anything else, Kyouko came crashing through threw the trees.

"Tsukki! How could you leave me behind! I'm your sister for crying out loud! Humph, where are your manners!" Before she could start on of her infamous rants, he shut her up the same way he shut up the other girl; putting a finger over mouth.

"Shut up for a moment, Kyo-chan. I'm trying to talk to someone." Here, he turned to face the girl lying on the ground. "Hello, my name is Aono Tsukune, and this is my sister, Kyouko. We're new here." I introduced both myself and my cousin.

"Hello, my name is Akashiya Moka. I'm new here to. Umm, if you don't mind, what kind of monsters are you? I'm a vampire." At the girl's words, they stilled, confused and surprised… until it, and all other feelings were drowned under a wave of pure, unadulterated _**HATRED**_. Their minds pulled back to the stories their mother used to tell them. About how, two thousand years ago they, and all the Ghoul Tribes, lived in Arabia. Powerful and feared; the greatest monsters in the Empire. Until the vampire's, jealous of the power and status, attacked the Tribes. After a war that lasted a century, the vampires won, and the ghouls were driven away.

And now they had one before, powerless, if the Rosary on her chest was any indication. They were broken out of their thoughts as the girl spoke.

"Umm, if you don't want to answer, that's fine. Umm, you don't hate vampires do you?' she asked.

"Oh, so sorry about that. To answer your last question, yes, we do hate vampires. As to why, and what race we are, the answer is one and the same: we're ghouls." Tsukune answered her, smiling darkly.

To say Moka was afraid was like saying the sun was mildly warm. She was _terrified_. Her father told her stories about the ghouls when she was a child. About how the vampires had attacked the Twelve Tribes of the Ghouls, and defeated them after a century. Their ferociousness and ruthlessness was notorious, as was there… dietary lifestyle. In particular, ghouls despised vampires; one of the most common ways for a vampire to die was when an individual accidently stumbled upon a tribe. And she had just stumbled upon two, in her sealed form. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the two talking.

"Shall we, sister dear?" the male one, Tsukune if she remembered correctly, asked.

"We shall, brother dear." The female one, she thought her name was Kyouko, responded. They both reached out to each other. Tsukune pulled of Kyouko's hairclip, and she pulled of his ring. The both transformed, changing in subtly ways, the most major of which was their eyes; both became solid black, with a red slit in each. As they turned to her, she prayed they would be merciful and grant her a quick death.

They didn't.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Wiping the bloodstains from around her mouth, and picking the bits of gore from under her fingernails, she looked down at her outfit. Specifically, her jacket originally white, years of eating the way she did had steadily turned it red. Ah well, at least the new bloodstains wouldn't be noticeable. Turning her head, she saw her brother just finishing the process of re-buttoning his jeans.

"You don't usually rape your victims. You find it distasteful. What changed?" she asked, not really caring. It was just a vampire, after all.

"I was horny. I haven't gotten laid since my last girlfriend. Besides, it was just a bloodsucker." He said causally, putting his sealing ring back on. Turning to regard the school that was just visible from here. "Yokai Academy, huh?" he smiled darkly. "This might be fun after all.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Authors Note: The horror! I did it, the one thing that, to my knowledge, has been done only in Lord of the Land of Fire's fic, Unsealed Vampire (awesome story by the way); I killed Moka! Me happy. I've always hated her. She always struck me as a Marry Sue; super hot, ridiculously powerful, extremely smart, and with a wonderful personality to boot. I wasn't originally planning to kill her (yet); their first kill at the Academy was supposed to be Saizo. But, this is how it ended but. I regret nothing.

Darkzilla: thank you for the compliment. I have indeed checked out some of your work. Liked some, didn't like others.

Ou-Rex: Yep, it is the original, Arabian one. As for the word error, I have never read a single story that didn't have a couple.

I'MNOTCRAZY1: No they're not, that's just Rosario Vampire putting their own spin on things. Arabian ghouls were actually supposed to be quite clever.

ogihcI ikasoruK: Yep, it is being continued.

Newogre: Thanks, I always try my best to be original. As for Kyouko, she's not a main; she's a supporting, although she will have the odd chapter dedicated to her, just like the others.


End file.
